Traumatic
by pinkeeu
Summary: Sungmin, seorang gadis sebatang kara yang memiliki suatu trauma pada laki-laki/Kyuhyun, seorang laki-laki yang mencintai Sungmin pada pandangan pertama/KYUMIN/GS/DLDR/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun menatap nanar wajah manis sang istri yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk menopang kepala sang istri, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia pergunakan untuk mengelus pipi kenyal istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, andai pertemuan kita tidak terlalu terlambat seperti ini."

Setelah puas memandang wajah sang istri, Kyuhyun pun mengakhiri dan memutuskan untuk ikut pergi tidur, Kyuhyun mencium kening istrinya, membiarkan tangan kanannya tetap berada di bawah kepala istrinya dan lengan kirinya beralih untuk mendekap tubuh sang istri.

"Selamat tidur, Cho Sungmin."

Jam digital yang berada di kamar luas tersebut menunjukan pukul 1 malam. Larut sekali, lalu apakah Kyuhyun tidak bisa tertidur hingga ia masih terjaga pada jam-jam seperti ini? Jawabannya tidak. Kyuhyun memang selalu menyempatkan diri terbangun untuk sekedar menatap, mencium dan mendekap istrinya. Lebih mudah jika sang istri sedang tidur pulas seperti ini.

Mudah?

Well, we'll see...

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun saat cahaya matahari menelusup masuk ke jendela kamar. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar lalu beranjak pelan-pelan menuju kamar mandi. Memegangi kepalanya yang seketika berdentum sakit, karena anemia nya selalu kambuh jika pagi hari begini.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Suara bass itu menyambut langkah Sungmin saat ia menuruni lantai menuju ke arah ruang tamu.

"P-pagi Kyuhyun" Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang masih belum bisa mengubah kegugupan dalam suaranya.

"Kamu mau makan apa pagi ini? Kemarilah" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"T-terserah kau saja Kyuhyun." Sungmin duduk di sofa samping—seberang Kyuhyun.

"Hn, kalau begitu biar kupikirkan" Kyuhyun mendekatkan jarak diantaranya dan Sungmin. Mengelus rambut dan pipi Sungmin. Sungmin bereaksi seperti biasa. Kalian tahu? Gemetaran dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan tangan yang menyatu takut di pahanya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa menampilkan senyum sendunya pada Sungmin. Ia mengelus-elus tangan Sungmin yang gemetaran, menyiaratkan agar lengan Sungmin menjadi lebih rileks.

"Kita makan pancake dan susu hangat buatanmu saja bagaimana, hm?" Dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin perlahan, agar wanita itu mau melihat wajahnya.

"B-baik, akan kubuatkan untuk Kyuhyun" Sungmin masih terus berusaha—tentu saja.

"Kamu selalu terlihat cantik, jangan tundukkan kepalamu terus" Sambil tersenyum teduh, Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin ke arah dapur. "Ayo"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung sang istri yang sibuk berkutat di dapur mereka.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melayangkan pikirannya menuju beberapa bulan silam.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kan, mengapa Sungmin bertingkah laku seperti itu?

Kronologinya seperti ini Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin di jalanan sedang berjualan kue-kue ringan—yang Kyuhyun yakin buatannya Sungmin sendiri sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Singkat saja, love at first sight you know.

Kyuhyun langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Sungmin saat itu. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan pangkatnya yang seorang Eksekutif muda berpenampilan kelewat rapi langsung saja menghampiri Sungmin saat itu.

Untuk basa basi Kyuhyun membeli beberapa kue-kue yang di sajikan di tempat jualan sederhana Sungminnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau menatap dirinya yang posisinya sebagai pembeli itu.

Sungminnya juga seperti gemetaran saat memberikan pesanannya, dan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari bibir M-shape itu terbata-bata gugup sekali.

Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun menunggu pembeli lain datang untuk membeli kue-kue ringan ini. Kyuhyun ingin melihat reaksi Sungmin pada pembeli lain, apakah hanya pada dirinya Sungmin gemetaran gugup seperti itu?

Dan

BINGO!

Ternyata tidak hanya pada dirinya, Kyuhyun sudah menghitung sekitar tiga laki-laki yang datang membeli, dan reaksi Sungminnya sama seperti pada Kyuhyun tadi.

'Apa dia memiliki trauma pada laki-laki?' Segelintir pemikiran Kyuhyun dari otak jeniusnya yang tidak meleset sama sekali.

Kyuhyun yang sejak saat itu sudah memutuskan akan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya, jadi tak gentar mendekati dan mencoba untuk mengambil hati Sungminnya.

Waktu selama satu bulan ini di pergunakan Kyuhyun untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bertindak nekat seperti itu karena Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin hanya hidup sebatang kara di Seoul ini. Tidak ada teman maupun saudara yang ia kenal.

Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa bisa seperti itu?

Tentu saja Sungmin tak menjawabnya sampai sekarang.

Kyuhyun yakin seiring waktu berjalan, maka Sungmin pun akan mau membuka hatinya

untuk Kyuhyun dan akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Untuk sementara ini, Kyuhyun hanya mempunyai satu tujuan.

Yaitu melindungi Sungminnya.

Perlukah Kyuhyun tekankan sekali lagi?

Cho Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Lee—Cho Sungmin. Sangat—itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-Kyuhyun, pancake nya sudah siap" Sungmin dengan gugup meletakan dan menata

makanannya di meja makan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut Sungmin, menyuruhnya untuk tidak duduk berseberangan

di meja makan melainkan di samping Kyuhyun saja.

Sungmin memulai makannya dalam diam. Sesekali Kyuhyun yang juga menyantap pancake

buatan Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk sekedar menyeka pipi Sungmin yang

sedikit banyak terkena saus pancake.

"Ke kampus hari ini kan?" Kata Kyuhyun

"Iya" Jawab Sungmin

"Keluar jam berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Kyuhyun "Oh ya, jangan lupa belilah jeruk sebanyak yang kamu inginkan ya."

"Iya, mungkin jam 5 sore Kyuhyun"

Hanya satu hal yang Sungmin ceritakan tentang hidupnya. Yaitu pendidikannya. Sungmin

Mengatakan dia berjualan kue-kue kering itu semata-mata untuk membiayai biaya kuliahnya

yang dia ingat sempat terhenti itu.

"Panggil aku 'Kyu' saja, hm?" Mata topaz Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih saja menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"B-baik"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan beranjak mengenakan jas kerjanya. Lalu melirik Sungmin yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan peralatan kampusnya.

"Sudah siap?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam lengan Sungmin menuju X5 nya. Membukakan pintu dan mulai melesat menuju kampus Sungmin.

"Nanti bersama Hyukie lagi kan?"

"Ya, Tentu Kyu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar namanya disebut dengan gugup seperti itu. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Hyukie? Eunhyuk tepatnya, adalah sahabat karib Kyuhyun serta gadis yang ia percayai untuk menjaga Sungminnya di kampus. Hyukie tentu saja sudah mengetahui semuanya melalui Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga meminta Hyuk agar menjaga Sungmin dari laki-laki yang macam-macam padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai" Kyuhyun beranjak membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, K-Kyu"

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu, katakan pada Hyukie ya. Aku mecintaimu" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mendapat hujaman ciuman, elusan, dekapan, yang ia dapatkan sehari-hari dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ini.

"Akan kuhubungi nanti, perhatikan ponselmu ya." Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"H-hati hati di jalan, Kyu."

DEG

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terpana, ini pertama kali Sungminnya mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya.

"Ya, apa saja untukmu"

Dan mobil itupun melesat menjauh pergi dari pandangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ada perkembangankah?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil meminum jus yang ia pesan.

Mereka berada di kantin kampus sekarang, seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada Hyukie-ya. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tetap tidak bisa mengatasinya jika berada di dekat laki-laki. A-aku takut mengecewakan Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengupas bulat jeruk ke-enamnya pelan-pelan, dan memakannya satu persatu.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa Sungmin. Ini kan hanya baru lewat satu bulan. Tenanglah" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih Hyukie"

Sungmin tersenyum manis seraya menyuap jeruk kesekiannya ke dalam mulut. Melihat sampah kupasan jeruk di atas meja kantin, Sungmin sedikit meringis. Sungmin membeli satu lusin jeruk di supermarket dekat kampusnya dengan uang yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun untuk persediaan jeruk dirumah. Tapi saat menghabiskan kupasan jeruk ke-enamnya, Sungmin tak yakin sisa enam jeruk itu akan utuh.

"Padahal aku membeli jeruk ini untuk Kyuhyun" Sungmin bergumam.

Eunhyuk tertawa. Ia bertanya "Lalu, kenapa kau habiskan?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil memasukkan jeruk kesekiannya dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kelas bahasa Biologi dengan setengah melamun. Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari ketika ia sampai, pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Sungmin beruntung, Pak Kim belum tiba di kelas ketika Sungmin sampai. Sungmin bergegas duduk di kursinya, sadar seisi kelas menatapnya.

Lalu Pak Kim masuk, dan mengabsen satu per satu. Ia memain-mainkan beberapa kotak kecil  
di tangannya. Diletakkannya kotak-kotak itu di meja Jungmo—teman yang Sungmin ketahui namanya, menyuruhnya membagikannya ke yang lain. 

"Oke, perhatian semuanya, aku mau kalian mengambil satu potongan dari masing-masing kotak," kata Pak Kim seraya mengambil sepasang sarung tangan karet dari saku jas lab-nya, lalu mengenakannya. Suara yang keras terdengar ketika sarung tangan itu masuk hingga pergelangan tangannya terdengar tidak menyenangkan bagi Sungmin.

"Yang pertama kalian ambil seharusnya kartu indikator" Pak Kim melanjutkan, meraih kartu persegi dengan empat persegi diatasnya, lalu memperlihatkannya ke depan kelas. "Yang kedua aplikator segi empat," ia mengangkat sesuatu yang mirip sisir yang nyaris tak bergerigi ",dan yang ketiga jarum suntik kecil steril." Pak Kim mengangkat benda kecil yang terbuat dari plastik biru dan membukanya.

Memang dari jauh ujung jarumnya tidak kelihatan, tapi perut Sungmin langsung mulas.

"Aku akan berkeliling dengan air tetes untuk mempersiapkan kartu kalian, jadi tolong jangan mulai sebelum aku datang." Pak Kim mulai dari meja Jungmo lagi, berhati-hati meneteskan setetes air pada masing-masing keempat kotak itu. "Lalu aku mau kalian dengan hati-hati menusuk jari kalian dengan jarum..." Ia meraih  
tangan Jungmo dan menusukkan jarum itu ke ujung jari tengah Jungmo.

Cairan lengket mengalir keluar di hadapan Sungmin.

"Taruh setetes darah, sedikit saja, pada masing-masing kotak." Pak Kim memeragakannya, meremas jari Jungmo hingga darahnya mengalir.

Sungmin menelan air liurnya karena tegang, perut Sungmin rasanya mau meledak.

"Kemudian oleskan ke kartu," Pak Kim selesai dengan peragaannya, memperlihatkan kartu yang sudah ditetesi darah di depan kelas.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, berusaha mendengar penjelasan Pak Kim dengan telinganya yang seketika berdenging.

"Palang Merah menggelar acara donor darah di distrik Gangnam akhir pekan yang akan datang, jadi kupikir kalian harus tahu golongan darah kalian, yah kalian mahasiswa, tapi Palang Merah ingin hasil yang benar-benar akurat." Pak Kim terdengar bangga.

Pak Kim berkeliling dengan air tetesnya. Sungmin menempelkan pipinya ke permukaan meja yang hitam, mencari kesejukan dan berusaha tetap sadar. Di sekelilingnya, Sungmin bisa mendengar jeritan, suara anak-anak mengeluh, dan suara tawa ketika teman-teman sekelas menusuk jari mereka. Sungmin menghirup napas pelan lewat mulutnya.

"Cho Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Pak Kim. Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat, mengagetkan Sungmin. "A-Aku sudah tahu golongan darahku, Pak Kim," kata Sungmin lemah. Sungmin takut mengangkat kepala. "Apa kau mau pingsan?"

"Y-ya sepertinya pak," gumam Sungmin takut-takut, diam-diam menendang dirinya sendiri karena tidak ikut Eunhyuk membolos. "Ada yang mau menolong bawa Sungmin ke UKS?" seru Pak Kim.

'Oh tidak.'

Sungmin tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui Jungmo-lah yang mengajukan diri.  
"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Pak Kim.

"Y-ya," bisik Sungmin. Keluarkan saja aku dari sini, pikirnya. Kalau perlu, Sungmin akan merangkak.

"Ada yang bisa menghubungi kerabat Sungmin? katakan padanya sepertinya Sungmin harus pulang." Seru Pak Kim

.

.

.

.

.

Jungmo menarik Sungmin pelan menyeberangi koridor kampus. Ketika mereka tiba di sekitar kafetaria, tidak terlihat dari gedung empat, kalau-kalau Pak Kim memperhatikan, Sungmin berhenti.

"B-biarkan aku duduk dulu sebentar," Sungmin berkata takut-takut padanya. Jungmo membantu Sungmin duduk di ujung jalan setapak.

"D-dan apapun yang kau lakukan, j-jaga tanganmu," kata Sungmin mengingatkan.

Sungmin masih sangat pusing. Sungmin merebahkan diri dengan posisi miring, menempelkan pipi ke lapisan semen yang dingin dan lembap, memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ini agak membantu.

"Wow, kau gemetaran dan pucat, Sungmin," kata Jungmo khawatir.

Sungmin tahu gemetaran itu bukan efek kejadian di kelas tadi, ini murni rasa takutnya pada Jungmo.

"K-kau bisa pergi. T-terima kasih" Pinta Sungmin.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai suamimu datang. Maka dari itu sebaiknya kita ke UKS sekarang" Kata Jungmo final.

'A-apa? Suami?' itu berarti Kyuhyun! Oh tidak, Sungmin tidak berharap Kyuhyun ada disini sekarang. Melihatnya seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun marah padanya hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini Kyuhyun harus menyempatkan dirinya menjemput Sungmin lebih awal dan meninggalkan rapat-rapat pentingnya.

Kenapa Pak Kim berinisiatif memanggil Kyuhyun?!

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah. K-kumohon" Sungmin bergegas meraih ponselnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu disini"

Dan Sungmin pun semakin gemetaran.

Sungmin sudah akan menelfon Kyuhyun, menyuruh agar pria itu tidak perlu repot-repot datang kesini hanya untuk menjemputnya. Sampai...

"Sungmin?" suara yang berbeda memanggil dari jauh.

Tidak! Tolong biarkan suara yang sangat kukenal itu hanya imajinasi. Batin Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi—apa dia sakit?" Suaranya lebih dekat sekarang, dan ia terdengar muram dan cemas. Sungmin tidak sedang berkhayal. Sungmin terus memejamkan mata, berharap dirinya mati. Atau setidaknya, tidak muntah.  
Jungmo tampak sangat khawatir. "Kurasa dia pingsan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia bahkan tidak menusuk jarinya."

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun sudah merangkul Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya sekarang, lega. "Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Aku sedang membawanya ke UKS," Jungmo menjelaskan dengan nada defensif, "tapi dia tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi."

"Aku akan membawanya pulang," kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih bisa mendengar nada khawatir dalam kata-katanya. "Kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih."

Jungmo menggertakan gigi. "Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya melakukannya." Kyuhyun yang malas berdebat dengan bocah satu ini, maka dengan tenang mengabaikannya.

Tiba-tiba jalan setapak seolah lenyap dari bawah Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya karena terkejut. Kyuhyun telah menggendongnya, begitu mudahnya seolah berat Sungmin hanya lima kilo, bukannya 55.

"T-Turunkan a-aku" Kumohon, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku muntah di tubuhnya. Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. "Kau tampak kacau," Katanya pada Sungmin dengan nada cemas. "Kau pasti sangat tidak nyaman dengan laki-laki tadi. Maaf aku terlambat."

"M-maaf, aku malah merepotkanmu" Sungmin bergetar dalam gendongan Kyuhyun—gugup. "Laki-laki itu beruntung dia tadi tidak kuhajar karena melihat keadaanmu" Kyuhyun meracau tidak jelas, mengabaikan kata-kata Sungmin.

"K-kyu, aku bisa sendiri. T-turunkan aku" Sungmin masih sangat gugup, berada dalam gendongan seorang laki-laki—yang meskipun suaminya. Ayunan langkahnya tidak membuat Sungmin lebih baik. Kyuhyun membopongnya dengan lembut, menaruh seluruh berat tubuh Sungmin pada lengannya, dan ini sepertinya tidak mengganggunya.

"Aku senang aku datang, aku jadi mengetahui beberapa hal tentang dirimu lagi" Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan nada cemas dalam suaranya.

"Jadi kamu pingsan karena melihat darah?" Sungmin tidak menyahut. Dipejamkan matanya lagi dan dengan segenap tenaga melawan mual. Dikatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Jadi, Cho Sungmin yang takut dengan darah, dan addicted pada jeruk" Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil sambil menggendongnya, tapi tiba-tiba suasananya hangat, jadi Sungmin tahu mereka berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah, kita pulang. Akan ada Dokter Jung dirumah" Sungmin sudah setengah sadar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut dan memakaikannya seatbelt. "Jeruknya aku—" Sungmin ingin mengatakan tidak perlu membuat Dokter Jung datang segala, toh dia sudah baikan. Hanya butuh tidur. Tapi yang keluar malah kata-kata itu—jeruk.

"Iya, aku tahu. Nanti akan ku belikan lagi untuk persediaan dirumah" potong Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Yasudah apa boleh buat, Sungmin sudah berada di ambang kesadarannya. Lebih baik tertidur daripada muntah—batin Sungmin.

Sampai sebuah elusan hangat di pipi Sungmin dan sebuah kecupan di kelopak matanya membuat Sungmin pun benar-benar jatuh tertidur.


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan ketika penglihatannya menyadari dia sedang tidak berada di ranjang kamar luas Kyuhyun—suaminya. Sungmin merasakan ia sedang berbaring di ranjang tipis dan lembab yang sangat membuatnya tak nyaman.

Dimana ini? Kenapa Sungmin merasa tidak asing dengan ruangan ini? Apa Sungmin pernah tinggal di ruangan ini sebelumnya?

Banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Sungmin yang membuat dadanya semakin lama semakin sesak. Sungmin ingin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun, tapi rasa takutnya lebih besar.

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun berada disini dan merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya? Sungmin merasa sangat bingung—sangat. Sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin dan membuatnya terkesiap kaget.

"Lee Sungmin?!" Suara ini? Sungmin mengenal suara ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar?! Bangun anak malas! Menjijikan!"

Ini adalah suara—

Ayah tirinya.

Sungmin baru akan bangun ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya di dobrak oleh seseorang. Sungmin menyadari itu adalah ayah tirinya. Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa mengkeret di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, hah?! Dasar anak bodoh?!" Ayah tirinya membawa sebuah tongkat pemukul yang terbuat dari besi. Sungmin tahu ayah tirinya ini akan memukulnya lagi.

"Maaf..maafkan aku ayah.." Sungmin yang ketakukan melakukan perlindungan yang tak berguna sama sekali—menyatukan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Kau seharusnya bekerja! Kenapa malah tidur-tiduran saja, hah?!" Ayahnya memukuli punggung Sungmin yang tak terlindungi oleh apapun—selain baju tipisnya. Sungmin yakin punggungnya akan memar dan berdarah lagi kali ini.

"Ayah, sakit..." Sungmin mencoba membela dirinya. "Ayah..Sungmin baru saja pulang pukul 3 tadi. Dan Sungmin belum mendapat—"

"Memangnya aku peduli?!" Ayah tiri Sungmin memotong perkataannya yang belum sepenuhnya selesai. "Cepat sana cari uang! Dasar anak tidak berguna!"

Sungmin takut—sangat takut saat sang ayah tiri terus saja memukulinya dengan tongkat pemukul itu dan membuat darahnya kembali mengalir.

Darah...

Darah..

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Mendengar suara teriakan seperti kata-kata 'Tidak' 'Maaf' dan 'Ayah'. Kyuhyun terkesiap menyadari sesuatu di sisinya meronta-ronta seakan takut sesuatu. Sungminnya sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Sungmin? bangun sayang." Kyuhyun menepuk lembut pipi kenyal Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah, kumohon bangunlah sayang." Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak sekarang. Merasa pias melihat Sungminnya meronta-ronta takut dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Sungmin, akhirnya gadis itu bangun dengan posisi duduk di ranjang dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata takutnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat Sungmin seperti ini dengan gerakan perlahan meraih tubuh Sungmin, mendekap tubuh Sungmin yang menggigil sambil membisikan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, jangan takut. Aku ada disini" Sungmin yang notabenenya masih merasa gugup dengan Kyuhyun—walaupun ia suaminya sendiri hanya bisa diam membeku.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah manis Sungmin dengan kedua lengannya. "Mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku, hm?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa bibirnya kelu. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Kyuhyun yang tahu ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk Sungmin menceritakan semua padanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sungminnya sendiri. Ia berencana akan pindah ke kamar sebelah. Bukankah sama saja bohong, jika ia menenangkan Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin sendiri takut pada laki-laki—itu berarti dirinya.

Kyuhyun sudah akan melangkah menjauhi ranjang ketika lengan Sungmin yang gemetaran meraih lengan kirinya—menahannya.

"Jangan pergi...kumohon" Ujar Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tersenyum terus seperti orang gila" Suara Lee Donghae—manager perusahaan Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di ruangan luas kantor Kyuhyun "Kau tahu? Kau membuatku takut."

Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum. "Ya ya. Maaf" Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia tentang kejadian tadi malam, mengingat ketika Sungmin menahan lengannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Apakah ada yang terjadi dengan Sungmin?" Donghae bertanya.

"Ah ya. Begitulah" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar membuatku takut sekarang." Donghae bergumam. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat-sangat serius dengan gadis itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya, sangat." Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan tulusnya ke arah lain, tidak mungkin kan memberi tatapan tulusnya pada Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal sudah dewasa sekarang." Donghae tertawa "Biasanya tindakan yang lebih berhati-hati datang dengan usia, dan kebanyakan memang perlu kedewasaan," ucap Donghae. Sengaja dengan nada menggurui untuk mengganggu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelikkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae. "Siapa bilang aku tidak dewasa?"

"Soalnya, laki-laki yang sudah dewasa itu tidak akan beli mobil yang hanya punya dua pintu, bukankah akan sulit jika harus membawa bayi..."

"Siapa bilang aku tak bisa bawa bayi dengan mobilku yang sekarang?" Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri."Lagipula aku juga punya mobil SUV kok." Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa bicaranya jadi melantur seperti ini.

Donghae mengangkat bahu, sudah akan beranjak ketika urusannya selesai di ruangan Kyuhyun. Sampai ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya, pertemuanmu dengan Tuan Tung akan diadakan besok." Ujar Donghae. "Kau memang belum dewasa Kyuhyun-ah. Mau membeli mall lagi? Belilah perusahaan jika kau merasa sudah dewasa."

Kyuhyun membela dirinya lagi. "Aku tak mau. Satu perusahaan saja sudah merepotkan. Lebih baik mall."

Donghae tertawa "Terserah kau saja. Ajak saja Sungmin bertemu dengan Tuan Tung. Dia juga pasti membawa istrinya."

"Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika istri Tuan Tung menyukai Sungmin." Lanjut Donghae.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal yang dapat dilakukan Sungmin hari ini, singkatnya yah tidak ada kerjaan. Kuliahnya sedang tidak ada jadwal dan Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk berada dirumah saja. Tidak boleh keluar, kecuali dengan izin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin keluar rumah untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tapi, dia terlalu takut hanya untuk sekedar menelepon Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun-lah yang meneleponnya, sekedar menanyakan ia sudah makan atau belum, atau hal-hal tak penting lainnya—tapi penting bagi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan rileks meregangkan tubuhnya di sofa depan televisi ruang tamu. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan mimpinya semalam—batin Sungmin. lebih baik dilupakan. Benar bukan?

Sungmin meraih kumpulan jeruknya di kulkas dan meletakannya di atas meja ruang tamu. Mengupasnya satu persatu dan menikmati jeruknya pelan-pelan.

Sungmin melirik sedikit ke arah televisi yang menyala butuh perhatian itu.

'Oh, aku menonton berita rupanya.' Kata Sungmin dalam hati.

'Eh? Bukankah itu Kyuhyun?'

Sungmin membaca sedikit running text pada tayangan headline itu. Kebanyakan bahasa inggris.

'_Business week: We Shop in Mall, Cho Kyuhyun shops a Mall.'_

Sungmin mengerti kok bahasa inggris. Ia sedikit menganga mengenai kenyataan itu. Sungmin tak tahu sama sekali seberapa kaya suaminya itu. Sebulan yang lalu, ya sebulan yang lalu saja Sungmin tidak percaya bahwa dia dilamar secara paksa oleh Kyuhyun—pria yang rajin membeli beberapa cookiesnya di pinggir jalan selama beberapa minggu.

"Lee Sungmin, Aku mencintaimu. Aku harus menikah denganmu dan hidup denganmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tak tahu apa-apa soal pernikahan dan diri kita satu sama lain, tapi kita bisa belajar sama-sama."

Sungmin seketika itu juga langsung ketakutan—berpikiran bahwa pria ber-jas rapi ini akan menculiknya karena Kyuhyun menggunakan kata "harus" daripada "mau", yang terdengar seperti suatu paksaan daripada ketulusan.

Sungmin ingin menolaknya, ingin sekali. Memangnya siapa laki-laki ini? Tapi rasa takutnya lebih besar. Dengan kata lain, Sungmin tak bisa melawan. Akhirnya ia sadar jika hari itu juga dirinya diseret menuju gereja.

Bagaimana dengan orang tua Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin—padahal Sungmin tidak tanya. Bahwa orang tua Kyuhyun adalah orang yang fleksibel. Orangtuanya membiarkan Kyuhyun memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun mengatakan jika orangtuanya sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama.

Selama satu bulan Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menepati janjinya. Ia benar-benar berusaha membuat Sungmin nyaman dengan dirinya dan rumahnya yang luas ini. Dan Sungmin pun tak memungkiri jika ia merasa lebih terlindungi berada di dekat Kyuhyun, lepas dari rasa gugupnya pada laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun pernah membawa Sungmin menemui seorang terapis. Kyuhyun mencarikannya dokter perempuan. Dan dokter tersebut mengatakan Sungmin memiliki penyakit yang muncul tidak sejak dirinya lahir, dan penyakitnya itu adalah suatu trauma terhadap laki-laki bukan suatu phobia yang entah disebabkan oleh sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun meminta—memohon agar Sungmin menceritakan apa yang terjadi terhadapnya dulu, tapi Sungmin merasa bibirnya kelu dan ia tak mampu menceritakan apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ia berusia 10 tahun.

Sungmin bertekad menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun, itu harus. Tapi ia tidak tahu kapan ia mampu menceritakannya. Ia ingin terbebas dari penyakit ini dahulu, ia ingin sembuh. Dan Kyuhyun mengerti keinginan Sungmin, maka ia dengan rajin membawa Sungmin menemui dokter terapis selama tiga kali seminggu sepadat apapun jadwalnya.

Oke, cukup sudah pikiran Sungmin berkelana ke satu bulan yang lalu sambil menghabiskan lima buah jeruknya, Sungmin pun mematikan televisi dan ia lebih memlih membereskan rumah saja, setelah itu ia akan merasa capek dan dengan dapat tertidur dengan cepat sebelum Kyuhyun pulang.

.

.

.

.

09.00 PM

Sungmin sedikit melirik jam tangannya. Ia sudah lumayan mengantuk sekarang, tapi sangat tidak mungkin jika ia berkata ia ingin pulang sekarang pada Kyuhyun lagipula Sungmin juga tidak berani.

Terbangun pukul 6 sore tadi ternyata Kyuhyun sudah sampai dirumah, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sudah pulang sekitar pukul 5 sore karena Kyuhyun sepertinya baru saja mandi. Yang membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya adalah kenapa Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan kemeja yang beda dari tadi pagi? Memangnya Kyuhyun mau kemana lagi?

Dengan mata setengah mengantuk ia bersiap-siap merapikan diri saat Kyuhyun mengatakan ada makan malam dengan client pentingnya.

Kyuhyun bilang Sungmin tidak usah ikut jika lelah, tapi Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya berarti ia dapat menjadi sedikit berguna untuk laki-laki itu.

Dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang. Ruangan VIP sebuah restoran mewah. Sungmin belakangan mengetahui bahwa clientnya Kyuhyun bernama Tuan Tung. Dan yang berada di sebelahnya adalah istrinya Tuan Tung. Istri Tuan Tung sangat baik dan ramah, selalu mengajak Sungmin berbicara saat ia hampir mati kebosanan mendengar obrolan Tuan Tung dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang berada di seberang meja lingkaran restoran itu. Laki-laki itu tampak asyik mengobrol dengan laki-laki lain yang Sungmin tahu adalah seorang konsultan finansial terkemuka di negara mereka.

Lawan bicaranya jauh lebih tua, tetapi Kyuhyun mampu membawa diri dengan baik. Kyuhyun membuat Tuan Tung tidak berhenti tersenyum selama makan malam berlangsung. Beberapa kali Tuan Tung tertawa lepas, terkadang sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Suami-mu pernah mengakuisisi COEX Mall yang berada di seoul dalam sebuah dinner seperti ini juga," Bisik istri Tuan Tung yang berada di sisi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengetahui berita itu dari majalah-majalah dirumah Kyuhyun yang ia baca. Belum lama ini, Kyuhyun membeli salah satu mall terbesar di Seoul. Hal yang tidak bisa Sungmin bayangkan, apalagi jika dilakukan sambil makan malam.

"Benarkah? Kyuhyun membeli mall sambil makan steik, unnie?" Sungmin balas berbisik.

Istri Tuan Tung menjawab dengan ringan, "Tidak. Seingatku, waktu itu mereka pesan lasagna."

'Hah?!' batin Sungmin melongo.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lelah" Kyuhyun berujar sembari membuka pintu samping kemudi mobil untuk Sungmin.

"T-tidak Kyu," Sungmin berujar gugup, ia masih tercengang soal mal-mal itu "A-aku senang, aku berguna."

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, "Jangan berkata seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang melakukan presentasi bisnis nya dalam meeting penting kali ini. Sudah pukul lima sore dan Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia akan sedikit telat menjemput Sungminnya.

Kyuhyun penasaran apakah Sungmin akan menghubunginya? Ia ingin menggoda Sungmin sedikit, Kyuhyun ingin sekali jika Sungmin dapat bergantung padaya, bukan hanya ketakutan padanya.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan sedikit lagi pembicaraan bisnisnya. Dan menyerah, mengingat jika sudah pasti Sungmin akan menunggunya di kampus sampai Kyuhyun datang. Padahal Kyuhyun mengharapkan ia di hubungi—atau jelasnya diminta untuk menjemputnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat layar ponsel nya, berharap Sungmin akan menghubunginya.

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit...

PIP

PIP

Ada sms masuk! Kyuhyun tahu itu Sungminnya, karena nomor ponsel ini hanya Sungmin yang tahu. Dan itu khusus untuk Sungmin.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun membuka sms yang masuk. Dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyun tercekat. Tanpa memperdulikan rekan bisnisnya yang merasa aneh dengan reaksi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melesat keluar dari ruangan dan bergegas pergi.

Ada apa?

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil dan melempar ponselnya ke sembarang tempat lalu kemudian dengan kecepatan tak normal ia melesat menuju suatu tempat—kampus Sungmin.

Layar ponsel yang dilempar sembarang tempat itu masih menyala, dan dapat dilihat Kyuhyun belum mengeluarkan menu sms ke semula.

Dengan jelas kita dapat melihat sms dari Sungmin yang hanya berisikan beberapa kalimat.

'_Kyuhyun, tolong'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jujur aja, sebenernya yang kemarin itu Cuma oneshoot. Beneran deh, eh saya kaget pas ternyata reviewnya hampir 50. Astagaaaaa

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASUUUU /salah bahasa/

Ohya, Sungmin disini emang bener2 trauma sama laki-laki. Kenapa? Itu udah dijelasin kan~ terus kenaoa bisa ga ada luka di tubuh Sungmin? kan kejadian itu berlangsung waktu Sungminnya berumur 10 tahun. Jadi ya kita anggap saja udah kering ya (?)

/nanya sendiri/ /jawab sendiri/

Ah yaudah deh bacotnya.

Jadi gimana? Lanjut nggak?

Di posting di rate M bukan berarti ada NC yah. Gabisa buat NC /nangis/

Yang nunggu summer desire. Lagi diketik.

Terakhir. Min to RnR? Patut dilanjutin ga? Butuh pendapat hehe


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kafetaria dengan wajah menunduk, memegang erat buku-bukunya dan mencoba untuk menulikkan telinganya.

"Dia Lee Sungmin, istri konglomerat Cho Kyuhyun itu."

"Lee Sungmin itu cantik, tapi dia terlalu aneh untuk di dekati."

"Lagipula dia juga sudah punya suami kan"

"Benar, mana suaminya itu menyeramkan lagi."

"Di mata perempuan sih tidak."

Sungmin terus menunduk seolah-olah ia tak mendengarnya.

Kenapa orang-orang di kampus ini terus membicarakannya sih? Memangnya tak ada lagi yang bisa dijadikan topik obrolan? Lagipula namaku kan bukan lagi Lee Sungmin—gerutunya.

Sepertinya orang-orang ini belum bisa menerimaku yang bermarga 'Cho'. Pikir Sungmin sedih.

EH?! Apasih! Kenapa aku berpikiran aku pantas untuk Kyuhyun? –Sungmin menampar-nampar kecil pipinya dan berteriak dalam hati. Ia membelokkan arah langkahnya dari kafetaria menuju ruang auditorium yang sepi.

Sungmin berencana untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, meminta laki-laki itu untuk menjemputnya. Karena tadi pagi Kyuhyun bilang—beralasan dia ada beberapa rapat hari ini, jadi ia tak bisa menjemput Sungmin tepat waktu, dan Sungmin-lah yang harus menghubunginya terlebih dahulu jika ingin dijemput.

Sungmin tengah duduk di ruangan auditorium yang memang tak ada siapa pun sekarang disana, Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel di dalam tas nya dan lalu menghela nafas berat.

Ponsel ini diberikan oleh Kyuhyun 2 hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun bilang ini adalah ponsel yang sama dengannya. Padahal saat itu Sungmin mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia masih bisa memakai ponselnya yang dulu.

Dan jawaban Kyuhyun? Tentu saja tidak, dan alasan Kyuhyun pun sangat tidak rasional. Dia bilang ponsel Sungmin yang dulu sudah tidak layak dipakai. Kata Kyuhyun bagaimana dia dapat menghubungi Sungmin jika ponselnya sudah tak bisa dipakai?

Tentu saja berhubung Sungmin tak mungkin membantah, tanpa berkata apa-apa Sungmin menerima ponsel barunya itu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Tapi demi tuhan, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti cara kerja ponsel barunya ini.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mengajarkan cara memakai ponsel ini, hanya saja Sungmin tidak mendengarkan dengan baik. Bukan bukan, bukannya Sungmin tidak menghargai ponsel yang Kyuhyun berikan itu. Hanya saja, saat Kyuhyun mengajarkan hal tersebut, dirinya berada dalam jarak yang menurut Sungmin sangat—err intim.

Kyuhyun berada dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya! Dan itu membuat Sungmin sangat-sangat gugup dan rasanya ingin membanting ponsel barunya saja saat itu.

Dan sekarang, Sungmin pun mengutuk dirinya yang dengan bodoh tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang ponsel ini.

Saat Sungmin menyalakan layar ponsel tersebut, terlihat lah wallpaper foto Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Oh, bahkan Sungmin baru tahu jika wallpaper ponselnya ternyata ini. Sungmin tersenyum melihat foto suaminya yang tampan itu.

Tapi senyum Sungmin dengan cepat memudar saat disadarinya bahwa baterai ponsel tersebut hanya tinggal setengah bar! Bagaimana ini? Sungmin baru sadar bahwa ia tidak mengisi daya baterai ponsel itu sejak Kyuhyun pertama kali memberikannya.

Apa ponsel ini akan mati?

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, dengan cepat Sungmin menuju menu dan mulai mencari tempat untuk membuat pesan singkat. Sungmin tak ingin menelefon Kyuhyun—takut mengganggu. Dengan susah payah Sungmin terus mencoba. Sungmin sempat menggerutu sedikit-sedikit karena jarinya tak mau diajak kompromi dengan ponsel layar sentuh seperti ini.

'Oh, ayolah. Kenapa ponsel ini harus berbahasa inggris juga' Sungmin ingin menangis saja rasanya. Jarinya terus saja terpeleset, menyebalkan sekali.

'Aku emang bodoh, begini saja masa tidak bisa'

'Bagaimana ini, batereinya sudah hampir habis...'

'Ah! Akhirnya!'

Batin Sungmin terus berseru-seru heboh hanya karena ponsel menyebalkan itu—bagi Sungmin. Sungmin dengan segera berusaha mengetik dengan cepat meski jarinya masih terpeleset.

'Argh...ini mulai menyebalkan'

Sampai tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAA"

Teriakan Sungmin pun menggema di seluruh ruangan auditorium yang kedap suara.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menyusuri koridor kampus Sungmin sambil bertanya orang-orang di kampus kata-kata seperti "Apa kau melihat Sungmin?"

Hampir seluruhnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan gelengan kepala. Dan Kyuhyun pun semakin frustasi. Sampai akhirnya...

"Tadi kulihat dia berjalan ke arah auditorium."

Kyuhyun pun melesat dan segera merutuki kebodohannya mengapa ia tidak menyadari satu tempat pasti favorit Sungminnya itu—Bodoh—gumamnya.

.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu auditorium terbuka—terrbanting cukup keras, membuat satu-satunya seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tersentak kaget.

Belum sempat menoleh sepenuhnya dan menyadari siapa sosok yang membanting pintu masuk auditorium, Sungmin malah kaget merasa dirinya diterjang oleh sosok tersebut. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Sosok ini Kyuhyun! Dan ia sedang berada dalam pelukan laki-laki tersebut.

"K—Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan dengan cepat meraih bahu Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Bertanya tergesa-gesa.

"A—apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka? Ada yang menyakitimu? Dimana yang sakit?" Kyuhyun berbicara terbata-bata tanpa memikirkan pola kalimatnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung, dan beberapa detik keudian menyadari kesalahannya. "A—aku minta maaf." Sungmin menjawab.

"Ada apa Min? Katakan padaku!" Kyuhyun mulai meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

Bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah menatap topaz Kyuhyun dengan sirat ketakutan di dalamnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari ia tadi telah membentak Sungmin dengan cepat meraih lagi Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

'Tahan air matamu Sungmin bodoh'—batin Sungmin.

Setengah bergetar, Sungmin mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "P—ponselnya mati, K—kyu"

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dengan sirat kecemasan.

Sungmin melanjutkan. "A—aku belum selesai mengetiknya..." Sungmin berhenti "T—tapi malah terkirim"

Kyuhyun diam, sedikit-sedikit mencoba mencerna pernyataan Sungmin yang terputus-putus itu.

"A—aku tidak mengerti...ponselnya a—aneh" Sungmin menertawai miris dirinya yang sangat bodoh berkata seperti itu.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kalimatnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada K—kyu"

.

.

.

"Jangan-pernah-membuatku-hampir-mati-lagi-Cho Sungmin" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk kaku, Kyuhyun sepertinya marah, ia menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"A—aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada jari-jari Sungmin di sepanjang koridor kampus yang sudah sepi menuju tempat parkiran mobilnya.

"Aku akan sangat senang bila kau menelefonku Min." Ujar Kyuhyun "Kumohon, hubungi aku kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku. Jangan pikirkan aku sedang sibuk atau tidak, hanya hubungi aku. Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti" Sungmin menjawab sambil menundukan kepalanya kembali ke bawah.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Menyerah melihat mata Sungmin yang menyiratkan ketakutan itu.

"Jangan takut padaku, jangan membenciku, jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku. Kumohon. Kau hidupku Sungmin" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tulus dan terdengar lirih.

Dan Sungmin pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, merasa bahwa gugup dan rasa takutnya lenyap entah kemana.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu pagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat terapi Sungmin. Sungmin sih sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk sedikit dengan beberapa pekerjaannya. Maka Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuat camilan pancake saja sambil menunggu Kyuhyun selesai.

TING

Sungmin yang mendengar bel rumah yang berbunyi segera saja melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya, merasa sedikit aneh kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun pagi-pagi.

"Hai?"

"Erm...nuguseyo?" Ucap Sungmin tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, kau pasti istrinya Kyuhyun kan? Aku manager perusahaannya. Lee Donghae, perkenalkan~" Donghae berujar ceria sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan Sungmin.

Tapi karena Sungmin yang memang baru melihat Donghae, ia pun tak berani menjabat tangannya dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam sambil berujar "M—masuk saja ke dalam."

.

.

.

"Hari minggu pagi kau masih saja berkutat dengan laptop kesayanganmu itu Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Donghae sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa besar ruang tamu Kyuhyun.

"Diam saja, kau bawa data-datanya kan?" Kata Kyuhyun menanggapi.

"Tentu tentu," Donghae menyerahkan beberapa lembar map dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Rumahmu bagus juga, tak seperti apartemenmu dulu yang seperti tempat bordil"

Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk sengaja takut Sungmin yang saat itu menaruh minuman dan beberapa camilan di meja mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Sungmin-ah, duduklah dulu disini?" Ujar Donghae menepuk ruang di sofa sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Jangan langsung sok akrab dengannya begitu Lee Donghae" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. "Tak apa, duduklah di sampingku. Hm?" Kyuhyun berujar pada Sungmin dengan nada lembut yang sangat berbeda sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin pun mengkeret di sisi Kyuhyun—daripada di sebelah Donghae—pikir Sungmin.

.

.

Tawa Donghae tiba-tiba terdengar "Kau bisa apa tanpa aku, Kyu."

"Berisik, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang serius dengan laptop di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu segera memalingkan tatapannya pada Sungmin.

"Ada beberapa urusan kantor yang belum kuselesaikan, dan Donghae disini untuk membantu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang mengangguk pelan dengan tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke laptop. "Setelah selesai baru kita berangkat, oke." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Hening sebentar. Mereka sangat serius sepertinya—batin Sungmin. Donghae yang memang tak nyaman dengan keheningan, dengar segera memecah suasana itu dengan berujar tiba-tiba.

"Kyuhyun itu tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku, Sungmin-ssi." Ujar Donghae bernada formal.

Kyuhyun mencibir "Dia mengarang bebas."

Donghae tertawa. "Aku benar kok." Donghae melanjutkan. Sungmin yang merasa aneh kenapa dua laki-laki itu dapat mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor sambil ngobrol sih hanya mendengarkan saja. "Saat sekolah menengah pertama saja dia masih butuh bantuanku untuk mengikat sepatu." Ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae garang. "Aku dapat melakukannya seminggu setelah itu."

Donghae mecibir—gantian "Kau bahkan tidak hafal nomor jaminan sosialmu" Lanjut Donghae.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang memberikan jeda sebentar pada obrolan mereka berdua, sebelum menjawab "Lima."

Donghae terbahak-bahak. "Ya, kau benar. Hanya kehilangan 13 digit lainnya."

Sungmin mengulum senyum malu-malunya, demi tuhan Kyuhyun lucu sekali! Sungmin menunduk takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun atau Donghae dapat melihatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berbasa-basi sebentar, setelah itu Donghae pamit pulang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun ikut menuju keluar rumah dan mengatakan alasannya pada Donghae bahwa mereka ada janji dengan seorang dokter hari ini. Donghae sih 'iya iya' saja, lebih tepatnya tak mau tahu.

Setelah memasuki mobil masing-masing, mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu beberapa hari ini, hm?" Dokter Kim—seorang wanita cantik dan pintar—bertanya lembut pada Sungmin yang kini duduk rileks di ruangan prakterknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Benar-benar baik."

Kyuhyun berada diluar, beralasan ingin mencari udara segar. Padahal sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin memberi privasi pada mereka berdua—Dokter Kim dan Sungmin.

Dokter Kim memandang gadis mungil di depannya dengan tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau sekarang pasti sudah merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya, Kyuhyun sangat—sangat—eurm" Sungmin bingung mengekspresikan perasaannya selama satu minggu ini. Ya, satu minggu yang menyenangkan buatnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kyuhyun pasti memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik bukan. Dia anak yang hebat."

Sungmin tersenyum tulus. "Kyuhyun sangat melindungiku."

"Mau menceritakannya, eum?"

Hampir dua puluh menit Sungmin berbicara pada Dokter Kim. Mendengarkan Sungmin menceritakan Kyuhyunnya dengan semangat, membuat Dokter Kim senang, 'Aku berhasil. Kyuhyun-ah' batin Dokter Kim.

Sungmin menyelesaikan ceritanya tepat saat Kyuhyun kembali, ia berujar "Lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak akan mendengar." lalu tertawa.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang mengambil posisi berbaring di sofa ruangan Dokter Kim. Sampai Dokter Kim melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Apakah hanya pada Kyuhyun?" Dokter Kim bertanya. "Laki-laki lain? Hm?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan pada Kyuhyun itu belum sepenuhnya Dokter Kim. Aku masih gugup kok di depannya."

"Tak apa, ini perkembangan hebat kau tahu." Ujar Dokter Kim. "Kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu—"

Sungmin memotong "A—aku tidak ingin membahasnya Dokter Kim, bisakah?"

Dokter Kim tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tak ingin mengganggu Sungmin yang menunjukan perkembangan bagus hari ini.

Setelah memberi penjelasan pada Kyuhyun sebentar mengenai keadaan Sungmin yang sekarang. Dokter Kim memberikan beberapa wejangan agar Kyuhyun tak akan membahas masalah-masalah kejadian sepuluh tahun itu. Kyuhyun tentu saja setuju. Ia ingin menunggu Sungmin yang menceritakannya.

Setelah semua beres, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun akhirnya pamit pulang. Memasuki mobil dan berencana menghabiskan waktu Minggu nya dengan seharian berdiam diri dirumah.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Sungmin. Kau pasti sudah tahu kan kenapa aku panggil?" Sungmin mengangguk kaku di hadapan Ibu Park, seorang Dosen bidang study bahasa inggrisnya. Sungmin sedang berada di dalam ruangan Ibu Park sekarang.

"Cho Sungmin, kau—" Ibu Park menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Nilai bahasa inggrismu tak mengalami peningkatan sampai sekarang. Aku sampai hampir menangis melihatnya. Kau tahu jurusan seni juga membutuhkan keahlian bahasa inggris, nyonya Cho."

Sungmin mendengarkan dengan patuh. Ibu Park lebih terlihat seperti seorang diktator dibandingkan seorang dosen. Sungmin jadi meringis mengetahui alasan mengapa pelajaran bahasa inggris tak pernah mampu masuk otaknya.

"Tahu terjemahannya saja tak cukup, Sungmin-ssi. Kau harus mengerti pola kalimatnya." Ibu Park melanjutkan.

"Maafkan saya, saya memang kurang mengerti." Sungmin berpikir tak ada gunanya berdebat.

"Hari senin, selasa, dan kamis kau ada pelajaran tambahan denganku setelah kelasmu selesai. Mengerti?" kata Ibu Park final.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia ingin menolak, memangnya ia anak SMA yang harus diberi pelajaran tambahan? Tapi mengetahui Ibu Park meluangkan waktu untuknya, Sungmin jadi tak enak. Ia pun menjawab "Ya, saya mengerti."

"Targetnya nilai bahasa inggrismu semester depan adalah 3.9 saja. Kau boleh pergi."

Dan Sungmin pun melongo.

.

.

.

"Apa perutmu tidak sakit makan jerus sebanyak itu, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang sekarang tengah berada dirumah Kyuhyun yang sepi. Ya—Sungmin masih menyebut ini adalah rumah Kyuhyun, bukan rumahnya.

"Aku tak percaya akan melewatkan musim panas dengan buku pelajaran tambahan bahasa inggris, Hyukie-ya." Sungmin meringis sambil tetap memakan jeruk yang telah dikupasnya.

Eunhyuk tertawa "Orang yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan adalah bodoh. " Ejek Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun pintar dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris kok. Kau bisa meminta bantuan padanya."

Sungmin memberi jeda sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Ya, mungkin. Kapan-kapan"

"Kau memang membuat orang menangis melihat nilaimu itu. Bagaimana kau bisa maju ke semester berikutnya, huh?" Ujar Eunhyuk tega.

Sungmin merasakan matanya telah berkaca-kaca sekarang "Jangan mengejekku terus." Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk dengan memelas.

Eunhyuk pun tertawa lagi dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"L-laut? Sekarang?" Suara Sungmin terdengar di hari Sabtu pagi itu di rumah besar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sekarang musim panas kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengusap lembut helai rambut Sungmin. "Akan menyenangkan jika kita pergi kesana."

"K—kyu tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Sungmin tidak sinkron.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"A—aah tapi" Jeda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka laut?"

"B—bukan begitu. Aku suka, bahkan sangat menyukainya." Sungmin ingin menangis saja saat mengatakannya. Ia akan dengan cepat mengatakan 'Ya' jika saja tugas-tugas pemberian Ibu Park selama musim panas ini tak menghantuinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dimana tempatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun "Hanya saja aku ingin menghabiskan waktu yang banyak bersama denganmu, Min."

Sungmin tak tahan lagi! Tiba-tiba dengan deras air matanya mengalir melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang sangat tulus mengatakan hal tadi.

"A—aku" Sungmin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun panik! Kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis? Entah sudah berapa pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun keluarkan sambil mengusap lelehan air mata Sungmin yang mengalir, tapi Sungmin tetap menangis.

Sungmin yang tidak sanggup melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang panik pun mencoba berbicara pelan-pelan. "Ibu Park memberiku pelajaran tambahan hiks." Ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tak bisa menggunakan sebuah kata infinitif setelah preposisi, gerund adalah kata benda sehingga kau tidak bisa menggunakan itu." Ujar Kyuhyun perhatian.

Jeda sebentar "Ini pelajaran SMA bukan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Beberapa kata verbs 'v-ing dan to-v memiliki arti yang berbeda. misalnya, remember, forget, dan lain-lain." Lanjut Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Sungmin belum menanggapi satupun kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Sampai akhirnya.

"K—kyu, kenapa—" Suara Sungmin yang mencicit pelan terdengar. "Kenapa harus dekat-dekat seperti ini?"

Sumpah Sungmin tak medengar apapun penjelasan dari Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin hanya terpaku pada posisinya dengan Kyuhyun saat ini, Kyuhyun mengurung Sungmin dalam pelukannya dengan sebuah buku di hadapan mereka. Mereka belajar di depan ruang televisi. Tidak ada sofa ataupun meja. Hanya sebuah karpet tebal mahal yang menjadi alasnya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam tidak menjawab. "Aku akan menjauh kalau begitu." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun dan menatap mata topaz Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku harus terbiasa denganmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ternyata tidak dapat menahan diri melihat wajah Sungmin yang berada dekat dihadapannya. Dan bibir M-shape menggoda itu benar-benar menarik dirinya dari dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas, dan tak sadar bahwa tangannya kini sudah beralih pada tengkuk Sungmin. Mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi pada wajah Sungmin. Dekat—sangat dekat. Hampir.

Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Sungmin. "M—maaf, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang lagi. Mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas sambil mengatakan "Aku akan sangat menunggu saat-saat kita dapat berciuman."

Sungmin menoleh ke samping melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sangat hangat padanya.

"Aku—' Ujar Sungmin "Aku pasti akan berusaha, Kyu."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf, masih belum panjang ya? T_T

Maaf cuma bisa ngasih segini, gatau masih ada yang mau baca atau engga. Nggak papa, namanya juga usaha /?

Iya! Di fic ini banyak banget scene yang ku ambil dari miss pesimis nya alia zalea, saya lupa nyantuminnya :((

Rencananya fic ini gamau ada konfliknya, pengennya yang manis manis aja. Tapi diusahain ch depan ada konfliknya deh.

Thanks buat yang udah baca. /kayaknya gabakal ada yang baca lagi sekarang/

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

"Bukankah akan menyenangkan jika keluar saat musim panas seperti ini?" Eunhyuk berujar seraya membuka kantong belajaan yang berada di lengannya.

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengernyit memandang Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya. "Eh—aku yakin tadi tidak membeli jeruk sebanyak ini?" Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Itu punyaku Hyukie-ya." Jawab Sungmin lalu menghela nafas berat. "Aku bukannya tidak ingin keluar. Hanya saja—tugas-tugas dari Ibu Park…" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat menyadari air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Padahal Sungmin sudah berjanji tidak ingin menangis hanya karena hal ini lagi! "Padahal Kyuhyun…" mulai terdengar nada terisak dalam suara Sungmin.

"Hey hey, tenanglah…kau masih mempunyai waktu saat musim dingin nanti." Ujar Eunhyuk "Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan mengajakmu ke pantai."

Dengan alis sebelah yang terangkat dengan lengan yang masih mengusap lelehan matanya Sungmin mengerjap bingung saat mencerna perkataan Eunhyuk tadi. "Pantai? Saat musim dingin?" Ujar Sungmin bingung.

"Ya, Kyuhyun itu kuno. Dia sangat menyukai laut saat musim dingin." Sungmin mendengarkan dengan cermat hal tersebut dan dengan hati-hati disimpan dalam memorinya. "Kyuhyun pernah bilang, saat salju nanti turun, lapisannya pasti akan tebal. Dia akan menyuruhmu memakai pakaian tebal tapi jangan membawa sarung tangan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sungmin mengernyit.

"Supaya dia mempunyai alasan untuk menggenggam tanganmu, bodoh." Ujar sekaligus ejek sadis Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

TUK

TUK

TUK

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini sakit, bodoh!"

"Keluar dari ruanganku, kau berisik Lee Donghae"

Dahi Donghae mengernyit kesal saat mengetahui benda yang dilempar ke kepalanya tadi adalah pulpen.

"Kau punya ruangan sendiri, hyung. Keluarlah" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku mengganggumu dalam hal apa?" tanya Donghae "Sial, pulpen tadi sakit sekali"

"Pokoknya kau berisik! Keluar saja!"

Kyuhyun—beberapa saat yang lalu sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahannya yang harus diselesaikan.

Sampai Donghae yang sejak tadi berada dalam ruangannya mulai meracau tidak jelas dengan apapun-itu-yang-sedang-dikerjakannya.

Setelah Donghae sudah kembali diam sambil masih meringis sakit, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan perkejaannya.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Soal istrimu itu..."

"Apa?"

"Hmm, ini hipotesa yang tak penting sih. Tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya saja padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin trauma yang dialami Sungmin adalah trauma yang dibuat oleh salah satu kerabat keluarganya sendiri." Ujar Donghae bermonolog. Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan pasti. "Mungkin oleh kakaknya, atau ibunya, atau mungkin juga itu adalah ayahnya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, hyung?"

"Apa lagi memangnya? Kau mengetahui tentang keluarganya saja belum pernah."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan memijit dahinya bingung.

"Entahlah, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun "Aku tidak ingin mengetahui informasi itu dengan paksa. Aku ingin Sungmin-lah yang menceritakan sendiri mengenai kehidupannya sebelum bertemu denganku."

"Terserahmu sajalah. Padahal aku bisa membantumu mencari informasinya, lho."

"Tak perlu, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

Setelah pembicaraan selesai, Donghae dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya masing-masing dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mencoba untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal yang diberikan oleh Ibu Park di perpustakaan, tidak biasanya ia bisa sendirian saat berada di kampus karena Eunhyuk seharusnya menemani Sungmin, tapi Sungmin bilang ia bisa sendiri kok. Lagipula Eunhyuk juga mempunyai urusan yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Aku tahu aku tak bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa Kyuhyun..." Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang ia ikat asal saat ke kampus tadi pagi. "Bagaimana aku bisa melewati tes nya?!"

Sungmin menggerutu dengan bisikan pelan yang hanya bisa terdengar olehnya, Sungmin tahu ia sedang berada di perpustakaan dan itu berarti tidak boleh berisik. Tapi raut frustasi nya membuat seseorang tertarik untuk mendekati dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Eh J—Jungmo?" Ujar Sungmin kalut.

"Kulihat sepertinya kau sedikit kebingungan." Jungmin menyeret bangku pelan dan menaruhnya di samping Sungmin sambil melirik buku yang sedang Sungmin pegang. "Bahasa Inggris, huh? Aku rasa aku bisa membantumu, Min."

APA? Apa katanya?

MIN?

MIN?

Sejak kapan dia berani memanggilku begitu! Batin Sungmin kalap.

"A—aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat membereskan buku-buku yang berada di mejanya. "A—aku pergi." Dengan langkah yang tak bisa dibilang pelan, Sungmin pun pergi menjauhi Jungmo.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak lupa kan?" Donghae yang masih berada di ruangan kantor Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kali ini dalam hal apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela napasnya sebentar. "Kakakmu."

Mata Kyuhyun seketika langsung melebar saat menyadari hal yang dilupakannya. "Jam berapa sekarang?!"

"3 sore" Jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya kencang dan segera beranjak membereskan apapun yang memang penting untuk dibawanya "Bodoh! Katakan dari tadi!"

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menghiraukan suara grasak grusuk yang ditimbulkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi hyung!"

.

.

.

'_Sayang, aku tidak tahu apa kau sedang ada kelas atau tidak. Tapi aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, ada hal yang sangat penting. Akan ku jelaskan setelah sampai. Aku mencintaimu."_

Itulah isi pesan Kyuhyun yang sampai ke ponsel Sungmin, jadi tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakiknya menuju gerbang kampus, dimana ia biasa menunggu Kyuhyun.

Masa bodoh soal Jungmo tadi! Jangankan diajarkan olehnya, dia mendekat saja Sungmin sudah merinding. Acara pingsan saat tes darah itu tidak masuk hitungan. Sungmin bodoh!—rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kakak perempuan yang pernah kuceritakan, hari ini pulang ke Korea, Min." Kyuhyun menjelaskan pelan-pelan saat mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil. "Bandara pasti akan sangat ramai. Jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela mobil Kyuhyun. Ini kali pertama Sungmin ke bandara! Walaupun Sungmin tahu, bandara hanyalah seperti tempat perhentian bus di Seoul yang biasa ia naiki. Tapi tetap saja ini kali pertamanya! Sungmin senang—tentu.

Kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin dengar dari Kyuhyun sendiri itu bernama Cho Ahra. Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'noona'. Dari cerita Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Cho Ahra menetap di Jerman sana untuk belajar.

Sungmin baru menyadari jika Cho Ahra datang dalam pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, walaupun hanya datang menyapa sebentar, tapi Sungmin pernah melihatnya. Kyuhyun pun mengatakan, dia melangkahi kakak perempuannya dalam soal pernikahan. Padahal Cho Ahra sangat cantik—pikir Sungmin.

Ketikasampai di bandara, Kyuhyun melepas seatbelt Sungmin dan membuka pintu mobil Sungmin—menggandengnya keluar. "Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke mobil dan mengambil salah satu topi baseball yang memang ada di dalam mobilnya.

Dengan sedikit merapikan rambut Sungmin yang agak acak-acakan, Kyuhyun memakaikan topi tersebut dan menyingkirkan sedikit poni yang menghalangi pandangan Sungmin. "Ikat saja rambutmu, hanya di depanku kamu boleh mengurai rambutmu, Min." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan intens dan memberikan senyum hangat padanya.

Sungmin pun balas tersenyum dan setelahnya ia mengerjapkan mata bingung ketika Kyuhyun melepas jas kerja hitam mahalnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Sungmin. "Pakai ini, sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin pun mematuhinya. "Jangan lepaskan genggamanku, ya."

Ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke tempat yang ramai. Hanya saja... ya hanya saja Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sedikit phobia jika Sungmin-nya akan-kenapa-kenapa di tempat ramai itu.

Bagi Kyuhyun, sebisanya ia harus melindungi Sungmin dari laki-laki yang tak sengaja akan menyentuh Sungmin-nya. Dan sebisa mungkin menjauhkan Sungmin dari semua laki-laki yang menatapnya.

"K—kyu bagaimana caranya kita tahu Ahra eonni berada dimana?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun mempererat genggaman lengannya dan tersenyum menatap Sungmin "Tetap berada di sampingku."

.

.

.

Yup, untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin melihat Ahra—noonanya Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya indah, seperti yang dapat kalian lihat di sampul majalah _fashion _edisi pakaian mewah, sosok yang membuat setiap perempuan di dekatnya tidak percaya diri hanya dengan berada di ruangan yang sama. Rambutnya keemasan, tergerai lembut di punggung. Dan wajahnya—benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun!

Lama Sungmin mengagumi Cho Ahra, sampai ia tak menyadari jika sekarang Cho Ahra sedang memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sungmin. Membawanya berputar-putar dan pelukannya semakin mengerat. "A—aah aku benar-benar merindukan adikku ini!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sebal dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang noona pada istrinya. "Ya, noona! Dia tidak bisa bernafas tahu."

"Yah! Kau ini berlebihan sekali!" Ahra segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti merangkul tubuh Sungmin. "Kau menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan membuatnya menjadi seperti teroris bandara! Untuk apa memakaikannya topi, bodoh!" Ujar Ahra sambil memukuli kepala Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Noona! Berhenti memukulku!"

Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu. Ahra sepertinya mewakili sifat humoris Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau kembali ke Korea? Masih ingat kota kelahiranmu ternyata, huh?" Kata Kyuhun sadis.

Mereka bertiga sekarang tengah berada di salah satu restoran mewah sebuah mall. Mengobrol sambil melihat-lihat menu makanan yang ada. Sungmin duduk di sebelah Ahra dengan Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Sungmin-ah kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Ahra menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku sama saja denganmu, eonni." Jawab Sungmin tanpa ragu-ragu. Kedua kakak beradik ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman di dekat mereka.

"Baiklah. Hm, haruskah aku mencoba fried rice?" Kyuhyun mendelik kesal menatap noona-nya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Aku belum pernah mencobanya." Lanjut Ahra, dan Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengulum senyum menatap wajah cemberut Kyuhyun.

"Excuse me. Two fried rice and black bean noodles, please!" Ujar Ahra pada pelayan yang berada agak jauh di depannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka—"

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Ahra memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau sup ikan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Ahra tersenyum sebelum kembali sedikit berteriak "Dan tiga apricot orange tea, please~"

"Ya baiklah terserah, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Terserah saja." Pasrah Kyuhyun.

Hidup dengan Kyuhyun selama beberapa bulan ini membuat Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tak suka dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'bean' itu. Biasanya saat mereka makan berdua, Kyuhyun akan menyingkirkan sang 'bean' dan menaruhnya di piring Sungmin.

"Asal kau tahu aku kembali ke Korea untuk melihat Sungmin, bukan kau!" Ujar Ahra.

"Terserahmu saja, terserah." Tanggap Kyuhyun "Kemarikan kedua tanganmu, Min." Sungmin hanya menuruti, dan menjulurkan kedua lengannya pada Kyuhyun yang ternyata hampir setengah lengan Sungmin tenggelam di jas hitam Kyuhyun. "Kuberitahu, akan sulit bagimu menikah jika kau terlalu tua, noona." Sungmin tidak berani untuk mengikuti atau menyanggah obrolan mereka, ia hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sangat perhatian meggulung jas hitamnya pada Sungmin sampai sebatas siku.

"Aku bisa serahkan pada adikku yang tampan ini mengenai jodohku." Ujar Ahra mengacak-acak kasar rambut Kyuhyun. "Ini mall apa? Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali kesini. Mewahnya~"

Pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka dan mereka pun menghentikan obrolan sementara untuk mencicipi hidangan yang di sajikan.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyingkirkan benda yang bernama 'bean' itu satu persatu ke piring Sungmin, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Namanya COEX mall. Ini mall yang kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

"Oh, jadi seperti ini pekerjaanmu ya." Ujar Ahra sambil mengulum senyum memperhatikan Sungmin yang dengan lahap memakan fried rice pesanannya.

Kyuhyun seperti biasa, mengusap pelan sisi wajah Sungmin yang sedikit banyak terkena saus—membersihkannya "Aku baru sekali beli mall. Dulu Appa bisa beberapa kali melakukannya, tapi belakangan ini tidak lagi. Mall bukan kacang goreng, noona."

"Kuharap kau bisa membeli Lotte World. I love that place" Ujar Ahra.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal melirik kakaknya "Jangan ngawur."

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan di sore menjelang malamnya dengan Sungmin yang masih terus mengulum senyum dan beberapa kali tertawa mendengar ocehan humoris dari kedua kakak beradik itu.

.

.

.

"Hari ini menginap saja di apartemenku. Lebih baik setidaknya daripada kau sendirian, noona." Kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan saat mereka tengah berada dalam mobil SUV milik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku akan menengok rumahku terlebih dahulu." Kata Ahra "Kecuali kau mengizinkan Sungmin yang menginap di rumahku malam ini."

"Tidak" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai perdebatan yang terjadi di antara mereka—memperebutkan dirinya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah terserah mau tidur dimana, toh kedua Cho bersaudara ini dapat membuatnya nyaman.

Setelah sampai dirumah Ahra, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sepakat untuk singgah sebentar di rumahnya—Kyuhyun saja sih sebenarnya.

Sungmin yang baru pertama kali melihat rumah Ahra pun hanya bisa menganga lebar, dan beberapa pertanyaan pun memenuhi kepalanya. Untuk apa tinggal di luar negeri jika mempunyai rumah semegah ini di Korea?

"Rumahku ada yang menjaganya kok, Sungmin-ah. Jadi tidak seperti rumah hantu." Ahra tertawa saat salah mengartikan wajah terperangah Sungmin.

"E—eh?" Sungmin baru akan menanggapi perkataan Ahra saat merasakan lengan Kyuhyun menyeret nya dengan lembut memasuki gerbang rumah Cho Ahra.

Rumahnya terlihat sangat hangat, sepertinya orang yang dititipi rumah ini oleh Ahra dapat menjaganya dengan baik.

Sungmin melihat ruang garasi Ahra yang dibiarkan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah mobil Jeep yang terparkir disana. Punya siapa? Apakah yang mengurus rumah ini adalah seorang laki-laki?

.

.

.

.

"Paman Lee! Aku merindukanmu!" Ujar Ahra sembari memeluk seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur di depannya. "Apa kau menjaga rumah ini dengan baik?" Lanjut Ahra sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja, Nona. Aku menjaganya dengan baik, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" Orang yang diketahui bernama Paman Lee itu juga membalas pertanyaan Ahra dengan tawa.

"Kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun, Paman Lee." Kata Ahra seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat mengulurkan lengan kanannya dan menjabat tangan Paman Lee.

"Oh! Ini adik tampan yang sering Ahra ceritakan." Kata Paman Lee tertawa "Aku jadi seperti sudah mengenal dekat denganmu saja." lanjut Paman Lee

"Ya, adik yang tampan, iya kan noona?" Ujar Kyuhyun melirik Ahra.

Paman Lee menyadari seorang perempuan yang berada di sisi Kyuhyun belum mengenalkan dirinya. "Ah, dan ini? Tentu istri Tuan Cho bukan?" Tanya Paman Lee.

"Ya. Ini adalah Cho Sungmin. Bukankah dia sangat manis, hm?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Ahra.

"Tentu tentu! Sangat cantik." Kata Paman Lee seraya mengulurkan tangannya berniat untuk menjabat Sungmin. Tapi beberapa detik setelah itu, Sungmin dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun dan beringsut di belakang Kyuhyun, mengerat serta meremas lengan kemeja Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng takut. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan itu, Sungmin tahu.

Kyuhyun pun memberikan senyum maklum pada Paman Lee dan segera berbalik memeluk Sungmin yang sedikit ketakutan itu, membawanya menjauh dari Paman Lee, dan Ahra yang memang sudah tahu dengan segera membalas uluran tangan Paman Lee.

"Paman, bantu aku membawa barang-barangku ya?"

Dan Paman Lee tanpa banyak bicara segera bergegas mengikuti kemana Ahra menuntunnya sambil memberikan senyum rindu yang mendalam pada anak sulung keluarga Cho itu.

.

.

.

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih memeluk Sungmin sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam diam tanpa membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Merasa nyaman bukan berarti dapat dengan mudah membalas perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih belum bisa terbiasa, itu saja.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukkan dirinya dan Sungmin di sofa rumah Ahra.

"Paman Lee adalah orang terpercaya keluarga kami, saat kami masih tinggal bersama-sama di Seoul." Kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan "Paman Lee adalah orang yang sangat baik."

"M—maafkan aku, Kyu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat "Apa kau mau minum? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tak ingin terlihat merepotkan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Hm. Tunggu disini sebentar."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur rumah Ahra yang sudah sangat ia hafal, karena ia pernah tinggal lama dirumah ini bersama Ahra ketika kedua orang tuanya sibuk di luar negeri.

Sungmin memerhatikan ruang tamu Ahra yang berdesain minimalis, ada banyak foto-foto tergantung di dinding warna soft itu. Tetapi jarang sekali berisi foto Ahra atau Kyuhyun ataupun keluarganya, kebanyakan hampir seluruh foto yang tergantung berisi gambar tempat-tempat yang mungkin gadis itu—Ahra pernah kunjungi.

Kyuhyun datang setelah Sungmin selesai memerhatikan ruang tamu elegan milik Ahra. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun membawa sebuah bungkusan yang belum ia ketahui apa isinya itu. "Ahra noona selalu mempunyai persedian buah jeruk yang lumayan banyak." Ujar Kyuhyun "Jadi kurasa kau harus mencicipinya. Jeruk-jeruk ini beda dari yang lain, sayang." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binarnya menunggu Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan itu dan menyodorkan jeruk-jeruk itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera mengupas satu persatu jeruknya dan memakannya perlahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas sekaligus senang mengetahui mood Sungmin dapat cepat kembali membaik setelah bertemu dengan Jeruk.

"Kyu. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Sungmin yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikkan, tapi Kyuhyun dapat mendengar itu.

"Tidak. Habiskanlah, sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan menyadari sudah pukul 10 malam, jadi tidak aneh jika seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu kini telah berada di alam mimpi. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang tertidur pulas dalam perjalanan pulang mereka dari rumah Ahra.

Kyuhyun segera meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, menggendongnya dengan sayang menuju apartemen mereka.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mungil Sungmin dan membuka satu persatu barang yang dapat mengganggu tidur Sungmin-nya. Lalu Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di sebelah Sungmin, memeluknya dan mengecup dahi Sungmin.

'_Mungkin satu kecupan di bibir tidak akan membuatnya bangun'_

Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan?

Dan Kyuhyun pun dapat tertidur sangat nyenyak malam itu.

TBC

* * *

Maaf untuk update yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat telat ini. Karena traumatic yang lebih mendapat banyak respon, jadi saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan traumatic dulu, maaaaf :((

haruskah ada flashback? saya sendiri kalau baca ff paling males baca flashback /plak/

kalau nanti ada ch khusus flashback adakah yg mau membaca?

saya sebenernya pingin flashback sedikit dikit aja, tapi bikin bingung ya? aah maaf :(

Apakah masih ada yang membaca?

RnR?


End file.
